BlazBlue
| latest release version = BlazBlue: Central Fiction | latest release date = November 19, 2015 | spinoffs=''XBlaze'' series, anime series, manga, and novels }} is a fighting video game series developed and published in Japan by Arc System Works, and later localized in North America by Aksys Games and in Europe by Zen United. An anime adaptation aired in the fall of 2013. The ''BlazBlue series has sold 1.7 million games as of August 2012. Games Main series | multiplereleasedates = yes | canceled = | refs = | release = 2008 – Arcade 2009 – PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 2010 – PlayStation Portable, Microsoft Windows | platform = | notes = * An arcade port exclusive to the Windows Store was released on December 21, 2012 * The original PC release was stripped down from GFWL and released on Steam on 2014 by H2 Interactive without online play incorporated }} | multiplereleasedates = yes | canceled = | refs = | release = 2009 – Arcade 2010 – PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 | platform = | notes = }} | multiplereleasedates = yes | canceled = | refs = | release = 2012 – Arcade 2013 – PlayStation 3 2014 – PlayStation Vita | platform = | notes = * The PlayStation 3 port was updated to version 1.1 on May 14, 2014 in North America, the Vita version released with version 1.1 patched in }} | multiplereleasedates = yes | canceled = | refs = | release = 2015 – Arcade 2016 – PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4 2017 – Microsoft Windows | platform = | notes = * The first BlazBlue game released in western markets without an English dub. }} }} Updated versions | multiplereleasedates = yes | canceled = | refs = | release = 2010 – Arcade 2011 – PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 2011 – PlayStation Portable, Nintendo 3DS | platform = | notes = * The PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions of BlazBlue: Continuum Shift were updated for free to Continuum Shift II via a downloadable patch * The portable versions do not feature online play }} | multiplereleasedates = yes | canceled = | refs = | release = 2011 – Arcade 2011 – PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PlayStation Vita 2012 – PlayStation Portable 2014 – Microsoft Windows | platform = | notes = * The PlayStation Portable port was only available in Japan. This version does not feature online play * The Steam version was initially not available for purchase in European countries, the regional lockout was dropped on May 19, 2015 }} | multiplereleasedates = yes | canceled = | refs = | release = 2014 – Arcade 2015 – PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Xbox One 2016 – Microsoft Windows | platform = | notes = * Titled '' BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma 2.0'' instead on arcade release * The PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4 versions feature cross-platform online multiplayer * Unlike the original Chrono Phantasma release in North America, Extend features a localized Library Mode }} }} Spin-offs | multiplereleasedates = yes | canceled = | refs = | release = 2010 – DSiWare | platform = | notes = * 3D arena fighting game }} | multiplereleasedates = yes | canceled = | refs = | release = 2012 – Nintendo 3DS eShop | platform = | notes = * 3D arena fighting game }} | multiplereleasedates = yes | canceled = | refs = | release = 2013 – PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita 2016 – Microsoft Windows | platform = | notes = * Visual novel set 150 years before Calamity Trigger }} | multiplereleasedates = no | canceled = | refs = | release = 2015 – iOS, Android | platform = | notes = * Rhythm game starring Dead Spike, Ragna the Bloodedge's signature special move }} | multiplereleasedates = yes | canceled = | refs = | release = 2015 – PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita 2016 – Microsoft Windows | platform = | notes = * The sequel to XBlaze Code: Embryo. }} | multiplereleasedates = no | canceled = | refs = | release = 2015 – iOS | platform = | notes = * Card battle game starring characters from the BlazBlue franchise. }} | multiplereleasedates = no | canceled = | refs = | release = 2018 – PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, Microsoft Windows | platform = | notes = * Crossover tag-team fighting game featuring characters from BlazBlue, Persona 4 Arena, Under Night In-Birth, and RWBY. }} | platform = | notes = * Mobile game that takes place in an alternate timeline. }} }} Other media Novels }} Manga }} Anime }} Other , has been published infrequently on the official website. * Two comedic audio dramas have also been produced, titled . A light novel based on the game and written by Mako Komao, titled BlazBlue: Phase 0, was published by Fujimi Shobo; it is set before the Calamity Trigger storyline. }} }} Playable characters ;Notes * : Downloadable character. * : Available as a console-exclusive content. * : Can also be unlocked via normal gameplay. * : Playable in Continuum Shift Extend. * : Playable in Chrono Phantasma Extend/''Chrono Phantasma 2.0''. * : First appeared in the console/pre-2.0 arcade version of Chrono Phantasma. * : Appears as Lambda -No.11-'s Unlimited form. * : This total includes characters from Persona 4 Arena, Under Night In-Birth, and RWBY. Events and merchandise Two official events have been held in Japan in June 2009 and February 2010, called and (contraction of "BlueFestival"), respectively. A variety of other merchandise, including posters, artbooks, apparel, and figurines, has also been produced. On February 11, 2017, Arc System Works announced a collaboration with Tecmo Koei's Team Ninja to release Arc System Works Costume Set consisting the costumes of some characters from BlazBlue and Guilty Gear series on March 2017 for Dead or Alive 5: Last Round.twitter.com/ARCSY_Event/status/830693429004816384 References External links * Category:Arc System Works games Category:BlazBlue Category:Darkness in fiction Category:Dystopian video games Category:Fighting video games by series Category:Discrimination in fiction Category:Genetic engineering in fiction Category:Rebellions in fiction Category:Weapons of mass destruction in fiction Category:Shōnen manga Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Versus fighting games Category:Video game franchises introduced in 2008